


Substitute

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She puts Christmas lights up in July and Halloween Decorations up during Easter and laughs when she explains that it's to confuse the aliens when they try to take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> AU Matching Meme.

She's a substitute art teacher, coming in every few weeks because Ms. Noriko loves making excuses to skip out on her class. She has red hair and pale, pale cheeks that redden whenever she's happy and a charming smile that makes Yosuke's stomach do flip flops and cause his pants to become mysteriously tighter in the way that only the pants of a teenage boy can. She puts Christmas lights up in July and Halloween Decorations up during Easter and laughs when she explains that it's to confuse the aliens when they try to take over the world.  
  
She's Scottish, her syllables dripping with the still thick accent even though she explains that she's been living here since she was a little girl. She's flirty and beautiful, brilliant even if she laughs off her own intelligence. She loves Van Gogh and has an odd fascination with the history of Rome, and she giggles when she tells the class that her boyfriend is going to become a doctor.  
  
Her name is Amy Pond and she is (probably) the love of Yosuke's life. Too bad someone else saw her first.


End file.
